


It’s Going to be Fine

by theladyrogue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyrogue/pseuds/theladyrogue
Summary: Little vignettes of John and Sherlock coming together.





	It’s Going to be Fine

John came home to a charming scene of Sherlock and Rosie play trains in the living room. Every time Sherlock made the high pitched ‘choo-choo’ noise Rosie squealed with her sweet child laugh and Sherlock quickly joined in giggling. 

It made for an altogether delightfully pleasant tableaux to come home to after an exhausting day of work. He felt it was far more domestic than any he’d had with Mary. Sherlock was to be honest a better parent, more caring, more loving, more patient, more tender with the child. 

John decided not to ponder too deeply about his thoughts on the matter, so instead he went and grabbed a glass of whisky and sat to on the couch to better let the two precious dears charm him.


End file.
